In the field of pixelated displays, there exist several technologies. One technology is liquid crystal displays (LCD), wherein a backlight unit is provided which is illuminated with white light, a liquid crystal shutter array disposed over the backlight, and an array of red, green, and blue (or other colors) color filters is disposed over the liquid crystal shutter. This design is widely practiced. Variations on the technology include different levels of sophistication in the shutter array design, optimizing for transmission or speed of opening or closing the backlight shutters. The color filter array may be optimized for transmission or color gamut of the final display. The principal disadvantages of the LCD display are the relatively poor power efficiency of the display since the final screen brightness is typically 5% of the brightness of the backlight unit, and the poor color gamut that can be provided with reasonable efficiency (typically 70% of the NTSC color gamut). Another technology for pixelated displays is organic LEDs (OLEDs), wherein a substrate is provided, an array of driving circuits is disposed over the substrate (forming a backplane), and an array of red, green, and blue (or other colors) of organic LEDs is deposited on the backplane. The LEDs are typically optimized for color and brightness at a given power input. The principal disadvantages of this technology are relatively poor reliability of the organic LEDs, and the relatively poor efficiency of the LEDs particularly at high brightness levels. An advantage of OLED displays over LCDs is the larger color gamut that can be provided at reasonable power consumption.